


Spicy Noodle Milk Tea

by rune4u



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Confused magician Jongin, M/M, Misunderstandings, Someone put his name on Craiglist, Tired college student Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u
Summary: Sehun is conducting a sociology research about magic-wielders, Jongin completely misunderstood what the interview was all about.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Spicy Noodle Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinysparks. Random words: magic, assignment, milktea.

If it wasn't a compulsory assignment, Sehun would've bolted out long ago. But still, he's here, staring at this very suspicious man with wary eyes. They're in a cosy cafe not far from his university, his favourite place to hang out. It's a perfectly normal and decent setting, yet he'd never felt any more sceptical towards someone than he is right now.

It was Sehun who rang the guy up for a meet-up. When his sociology professor announced their final year project, Sehun decided to do research on the rare magic-wielder race. They're hard to find, not many of them left after the stupid revolution against wizardry and witchcraft a few decades back. There're very little to no exposure about their race. It took him quite a while to finally find a willing candidate for an interview but Sehun thinks he has made a horrible mistake.

Kim Jongin, as the guy introduced himself, is... eccentric.

Well, to be fair, Sehun's first impression wasn't that bad. Jongin does have an eye-candy look, a modelesque figure almost as tall as Sehun. Very pleasing to the eyes and looks like a reliable man. Sehun had confidence that this would go well until Jongin opened his mouth.

"Do you know they're serving ramen in milk-tea with bubbles now?" Jongin pipes up again. They'd been here for almost an hour, yet Sehun's notebook is only filled with 'shut up' scribbled frustratedly all over the pages. He couldn't just bolt out either. Sehun might be a sassy and vulgar man at times but he's still got some manner.

"Oh, what." His enthusiasm sounds so fake but it's not like Jongin would notice, he's too busy being weird.

"I saw it on this foreign website last week. They're in instant cups. You know, like those 3-minutes instant cups? Noodle with milk tea as broth. Spicy flavour and comes with boba too. But that's not even the best part!"

"It's not?"

"They come in hot and cold too!"

The way the man's eyes shine so keenly is almost adorable if Sehun wasn't so close to losing his mind. "That's so crazy. I'm shaking." Sehun mutters bitterly. Oh, he's shaking, alright. He can't believe he just spent two whole weeks running around for contacts only to strike an evening meet-up with a huge whack-job. Can he slap this whack-job? Is it okay to slap someone you just met in a cafe you frequent? Will he be allowed to come in again?

"You're a nice guy, Sehun. Very hot too. I can't believe I scored a hot date. I'm gonna tell mom all about this."

Hold up. "Wait, what? Let's back up a little. A date?"

"A hot date," Jongin corrects, already pulling out parchment paper and quill from a magical purple pouch. Sehun watches in horror as the guy proceeds to write paragraph after paragraph to whom he guessed would be his mother, about their 'date.' He must've blacked out for a while because the next time he blinked, Jongin is snapping his finger and the letter vanishes into thin air.

"What the fuck is going on?"

As it turns out, Jongin was under great pressure from his mother to find a spouse because apparently, he's in the age of finest fertility for a wizard. So, he posted an ad on Craiglist and Sehun's stupid classmate handed him the contact without mentioning the most vital information. It's so absurd it kind of pains him physically.

(After two weeks of looking with no result, Sehun had resorted to his friends for help. He should have known better. No wonder Jongin was so willing and eager to meet-up.)

"You do realise that I'm a man and your fertility means nothing if you got together with me?" Something in Jongin's shocked face tells him that this has never crossed his mind. "I thought so. Well. This meeting is practically a ruse, so if you'd excuse me." Before he got to move, a firm hand clasped around his wrist, stopping him altogether. "What now?"

"You're gonna be paying for these, right?" Jongin gestures to their cups of milk-tea and his plate of chocolate cake. Oh, god, he's exasperated.

Deadline is close so he didn’t have the time to change topic anymore. He has to make do without an interview, somehow, seeing his only expert source turned out to be wrongly-wired in the head. His professor is going to flip on him but he’s left with no other choice. Sehun trudges dejectedly into his apartment, weeping over his bad luck.

But when he opened the front door, "Gah!" There's Jongin on his sofa, grinning at him like an excited child. "How the fuck did you get in?"

"I teleported inside, duh."

Of course, because he's a wizard and pretty much a lunatic. "I asked the wrong question. Why the fuck are you in my apartment?"

"You look angry when you left so I think it's a great idea to come find you."

"You think?"

"Is it not?"

Sehun groans loudly, frustrated. "Listen. This is a huge misunderstanding. I'm a research student and I need to interview a magic-wielder. That's you. I certainly wasn't looking for hook-ups or even a weird man who can teleport to father my children. Before you ask, no, I cannot get pregnant."

"That's not a problem. I can magic myself so I can get pregnant."

There's a long pause between them. Jongin looks awfully hopeful and Sehun kind of wants to rip his hair out. "You know what," he breathes. "I'm not gonna ask. Just. Get out." When Jongin remains unmoving, Sehun stomps over to push him out of his apartment and slam the door to his face. Just as he turns around, Jongin is inside again, face an inch away from his. He yells out a manly scream.

"You can't lock me out. I can always teleport inside."

Sighing heavily, Sehun takes a step back. He balls a fist and punches with all his might.

“I’m calling the police.”

**Author's Note:**

> spicy instant noodle milktea with boba is a real thing okay, it's a nightmare but it's real  
> [photo](https://shop.tealive.com.my/image/cache/data/theme/products/Mamee%20x%20Tealive%20Cup%20Noodles/bundle3-1080x1080px_290920175536-500x500_0.jpg)
> 
> Personal page: [rune4u.carrd.co](https://rune4u.carrd.co/)


End file.
